tropes_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
I Have Failed to Keep a Secret
Keeping a secret is not easy. You try not to tell it to others, but one day it just slips out. Soon everyone will know about it, and if it's embarrassing enough, it'll make you a laughing stock. OK, that's not how it would come out usually. But this trope is about the people unlucky enough to have it occur to them. See also Innocent punishment for when this doesn't involve a secret. Some spoilers are ahead, so it's recommended to watch part of these before reading the rest of this page. Examples *Kamisama Minarai: Himitsu no Cocotama: Fail to keep a secret and the Cocotama disappears. *Everyone knows about Guardian Characters in Shugo Chara!, but one must conceal her powers unless there's a fight going on. Unfortunately, Character Change prevents this, in the case of Tadase. Assuming you called him "prince". *''Jewelpet. In fact, in the first season alone, ''everyone with simple knowledge about magic knows about them. But there are a few specific examples across different seasons: **Akari from Twinkle was probably the ultimate litmus test in anime before Kamisama Minarai: Himitsu no Cocotama- in the first episode alone, she fails to keep Ruby a secret from her parents. She's much more secretive about the magic, though... ***Comes full circle in the finale, when Ruby fails to keep a secret about her departure. **In the Sunshine season, the Jewelpets try to hide their true identity in one episode. Only for Kanon to notice. **At the end of Happiness, this trope is mixed with Gainax Ruined the Ending when Ruby reveals that she drew on a mirror on the moon. In other words- for the rest of the season, she kept that she caused the main plot a secret. **And of course, Sweetspets are kept a secret even more than the Jewelpets themselves. To the point that only the latter pets (and any humans visiting Jewel Land while the Sweetspets are there) know about them. *Pokémon: Ash being Ash, he tries to fill up his Pokédex in every region (which means trying to find secret Pokémon), while, of course, foiling the plans of Team Rocket. Though Team Rocket's plans are not that secret as it involves simply stealing a Pikachu. *My Neighbor Seki is an inversion, in which Rumi Yokoi is the only one to notice Seki's secrets at killing time. She practically fails to make everyone believe her story. *Inverted in Samurai Jack- a robot who was about to tell Aku that he lost his sword was destroyed by massive gunfire within a matter of seconds. *In The Fairly OddParents!, Cosmo and Wanda mention that if they're seen by anyone other than their godchild (in their case, Timmy), they'll have to go away forever. That's only if they mention the godchild they belong to, though. *In Air, Mizuzu's love must be kept a secret or else her death will be inevitable. **In fact, this applies to almost all works by Key: love interest fails to keep her condition(s) or love for the main protagonist a secret, and she passes away at the end. Or in Angel Beats!' case, reincarnates. *In the first season of Ojamajo Doremi, Doremi fails to keep her witch training a secret from her friends. Majorika's response is to make her friends witch apprentices as well. *Any Weekly Shonen Jump series in which this is prominent will have this trope dealt very nastily: **This is what got Nanamine's manga cancelled in Bakuman. Keep in mind, Takuro Nakai already knew that Nanamine's manga was failing. What Nanamine didn't know was Nakai actually cost him the manga by making his online group quit (this ended Nanamine's appearances in the anime adaptation, too). **This is what sets off the events leading up to the destruction of Namek in Dragon Ball Z- Gohan and Krillin giving away their location to Frieza. **"I Have Failed Not to Lie" is what got Joseph Joestar framed for a murder in JoJo's Bizarre Adventure. *This can actually get the blackened exposed in Danganronpa, and then executed by Monokuma. Most prominently, Maizono's final act was to write out her killer's name (Leon Kuwata), almost instantly exposing Kuwata. *In Wan Wan Celeb Soreyuke! Tetsunoshin, Tetsunoshin cannot give away the secret of the Dog Paradise. Not that he would, anyway, since his main mission is to help the Inuyamas pay off their expenses. TBA.